The Conductor Conversion
by bigbangsheldon
Summary: AU : Princess Amy Farrah Fowler, never wanted the Princess life - she didn't want to be married off to a prince. One day, her Parents decide to tell her that it's her time to be wed and she runs away, and goes on her dream train ride. She'd never expected to meet somebody as remarkable as the train Conductor, Sheldon Cooper.
1. the end of her life

She had the perfect life. Princess Amy, she had wealth, she had beauty, she had family and friends, and eventually she would have a handsome, rich Prince. She had it all, the dream life. However, Amy felt like it wasn't right. She wanted to have the choice on who she'd marry. She was a big believer in love, and wanted to spend her life with someone that loved her for her, not for her Father's money and her high status.

She sighed, she knew that her parents would be starting to search out for a husband for her soon, they'd hinted at it. Her friend, Bernadette's parents had done the same and now she was married to Sir Howard Wolowitz, and whilst Amy was happy at their wedding, she couldn't help but imagine that one day, that would be her. Being put into a marriage, with somebody she barely knew because of her Parent's will.

It made her feel like an object. She wasn't an object.

She sighed; sometimes she just wanted to escape it all. She could break out of the kingdom, and run to a small town and fall in love with a local man. Amy had read love stories where the Prince would take a local girl, and make her his Princess. She wondered if it could be the other way round, she wanted to change the life of somebody she'd fallen for. The stories were never the other way around, though. Also there was the problem that she'd never really talked to any of the locals, not enough to even make friends.

Her Father would never approve, anyway. He was very keen on keeping their status high, and would have no affiliation with the locals. He tried to stay away from the "lessers" (as he would call them, much to Amy's disapproval) and only communicated with them when it was obligatory. He would tell her that they're just the peasants, and they're not important and she would argue that without them the world wouldn't work the same. She would never win the battle with her Father.

Amy had been thinking about it for a long time now, but a lot more recently, thinking about her future. She wished she could live among the peasants'; she wanted to fight for something. Everything she had was just given to her and she wanted to get a job, explore the real world for once, she felt as if things meant more if you'd worked for them. But that's not how life was, for a Princess.

She frowned; all she wanted to do was leave.

* * *

Amy walked down their large staircase; she'd counted the steps there were 187 of them. In the place in which she lived, there were many paintings, many of their ancestors, landscape scenery and even some of the family's animals. They had wooden floors and red carpets throughout the house. It was a dream home, it was beautiful. It had many rooms; Amy's favourite room was the library, were she would read everything, from the most interesting factual books to the wildest romance stories. She could spend hours in there. Heck, if she didn't have to sleep to live she would spend her whole time in there.

As she was walking through her house, to get to the library she was stopped by her Mother.

"Amy, dear." She called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mother." Amy replied.

"Ah, great! Your Father and I have important matters to discuss with you." She announced.

"Such as?" Amy asked, although she knew the topic.

"You'll see, sit down on the chair over there and I'll get your Father and we can talk." She said.

Amy walked over to the chairs, she didn't like this already. She sat down and frowned. They'd probably found someone to set her up with, she thought. Amy put her head in her hands, and frowned.

"Good day, Amy." Amy's Father smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Good day, Father." She replied. He sat on one of the chairs opposite her, and kept smiling at her. Amy was confused, as her Father wasn't usually the smiling type. Amy's Mother came over a few seconds later and sat by her husband, the King.

"Amy, as you know you're not getting any younger." The King said, "And neither are your parents."

"Yes, I'm aware of the human aging process." She replied.

"Don't be rude, Amy." The Queen replied.

"I wasn't being rude, I wa-"She was cut off.

"More to the point, we have decided that you shall be wed, by the end of the year." Her Father announced, with a huge grin.

"No!" Amy said, that's all she said.

"What do you mean no?" Her Mother asked.

"I don't want to be wed, yet." Amy frowned.

"I apologize; Amy but you have little choice in the matter." She replied, "We have waited long enough, and now it is time, and we want grandchildren before we die."

"What if it's not what I want?" Amy asked.

"Well Amy, you can't always have what you want." Her Mother answered.

"This is different to whether I'd like the tiara with pink or blue diamonds, this is about my life and my future and frankly, I don't find the idea appealing of being wed to a stranger." Amy's temper was rising.

"We've all been through it; I didn't know your Mother when we were married." Her Dad told her.

"Things have changed," Amy insisted, sharply.

"Amy, you knew this day was coming." The Queen told her.

"I refuse." Amy shouted, and ran off.

"She'll give in, don't worry. The _Rostenkowski's had the same problem, and now their daughter is married." The King told his wife. _

"Ah," The Queen replied. "Tell me, again which Prince we have chosen for our daughter?"

"Only the best in town," He smiled at her whilst pointing down to the paper with the name of Amy's future husband.

* * *

Amy ran up to her room, and flung herself on her bed. Yes, she did know that the time was coming for her to eventually be married but she didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to go back in time for a little longer or preferably forever.

She sighed. This was supposed to be a great thing, a wonderful life-changing event that every girl looked forward to. It was supposedly the start of the greatest years, where you had your children and loved every minute of it, with your one and only husband. But, Amy had dreaded it since she can remember.

Amy had thought about it, many times and in all her day dreams she was a miserable wife. She'd even had a few day dreams in which she'd have an affair with somebody from the town. She shook those thoughts off immediately, though because not wanting to be married was one thing, but adultery that was a whole new level of evil. If she ever committed adultery, she was sure that her head would be gone.

Amy wondered who the man was that her Parents (or more specifically, her Father) had chosen for her. She thought about the viable candidates and the single men, in the country that her Father could be in contact with their Parents. She could only think of 4 and she was feeling a bit sick, as none of these men got her motor running.

1. Prince Leonard Hofstadter.

2. Sir Stuart Bloom.

3. King (his Queen had recently died) Barry Kripke.

4. Prince Wil Wheaton.

She shuddered; she knew which was the most likely for her because of her Fathers preference and general closeness with that man's family. She had never spoken to them directly, but her Father had and he was the "boss". She'd heard great things from her Father, but that usually meant she wouldn't like them, and she'd heard bad things from her only friends Penny, and recently-wed Bernadette. Things were looking bleak; she wasn't only getting married to a stranger, but an ass-hole of a stranger.

Amy blinked, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. She was trying to stay strong, but how could she when her future looked like hell? She pulled herself to the window to get some fresh air, and think more clearly. Also, she didn't want anyone to see her.

She looked out upon the town, it was truly beautiful. The sky was bright blue, the sun was shining and the meadows in the distance were looking beautifully cut. The buildings in the town looked fresh, well painted and they were a work of art. Amy found herself smiling at the town's beauty, forgetting her problems for a minute and enjoying the view. There were at least some beautiful things in the world.

Amy tried to look further out, and that's when she saw it. The train. She always loved watching the train go past, and dreamed of going on it. Her Father would never allow her to, no matter how hard she begged. She loved how free it looked, on the tracks. She loved the sound it made when it stopped. She watched it go past every day, it was relaxing to watch and there was just something about it that really caught her eye.

She looked behind her, at her surroundings. No doubt her Parents would still be revising things about her wedding, she could sneak out.

The idea was looking more and more appealing, even with the cons. If she was caught, she'd be brought back and just be locked up in her room; she didn't see that as much of a punishment anyway. If she got away with it, she could be free forever.

She could run away from all this madness.

She could take her money (she'd saved over the years) and run.

And she would.

Amy ripped off her dress, flung her tiara on the floor (she hated that she did that, so she picked it up and kissed it better, she had a slight emotional attachment to that thing) and she found the most casual clothing she owned, a cotton black dress and a blue and green striped cardigan knitted by her Grandma . She knocked off her princess slippers, and slipped on a pair of brown flats. She looked in the mirror, surely she would blend in?

Amy grabbed her gold coins, and sneakily left the castle. She was very lucky that nobody noticed her; it almost felt like a miracle. She walked quickly out the gates, and she was out! A huge grin appeared across her face, she was free. At least for now.

* * *

Amy walked through the town to get to the train stop; she could hardly contain her excitement. But there was one problem, she didn't know where she was going, she'd have to ask. She spotted a woman with a short bob, and asked her.

"Excuse me, but could you direct me to the train?" Amy asked.

"Of course, darlin'." The Woman replied, she moved her hands around and gave Amy the correct directions to the train. Amy smiled, she never knew why her Father pitied the locals, and their hearts were much warmer than his.

"Thank you, ever so much." Amy said to her.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all. Could you do me a favour too?" She asked.

"Of course, anything." Amy answered.

"Tell my boy, that his Mother said hello and that she hopes God has blessed him with another great day, he's the train conductor." She smiled, proud of her son.

Amy noticed her smile, "Of course I will."

* * *

When Amy had finally got to the train stop, she went to the ticket stand to purchase a ticket.

"Where would you like a ticket for?" The ticket seller asked.

Amy had no idea, and started to panic.

"Could I possibly get a ticket to no-where?" She asked.

He laughed, "Sure, it's not like we haven't heard that before."

He wrote her a ticket, and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said, giving him her coins.

"Have a blessed day, sweetheart." He said to her, and gave her wave.

Amy waved back; she had never met so many nice people in one day.

She waited just over five minutes for the train; she looked out for the driver in the window. He was an Indian man, with dark hair and a hideously yellow, green and blue patterned shirt.

The door was opened, and a tall man with short dark hair hopped out – the conductor. Amy looked over at him; he was letting all the passengers off before letting her and a few others aboard. He was wishing everybody a great day. He looked so interested in his job, and Amy admired that. A few minutes passed, and finally the last passenger got off the train to let new ones on.

"ALL ABOARD!" He shouted, as the other passengers gave him their tickets and he stamped them and shook their hand with his gloved hand.

Amy was last to get on the train.

"Ticket please," The Conductor asked. She passed him her ticket. "Thank you," He said as he gave it back to her.

"May I ask for your name?" Amy enquired.

"Conductor Sheldon Cooper, at your service." Sheldon said to her.

* * *

A/N: Well here we go, AU where Amy is a princess and Sheldon is a conductor. This was inspired by: "I'm a princess and this is my tiara" and "I look like a train conductor" plus the people at FF. I did say, that if no-one else writes it I will. I am going to try and keep everyone in character as much as possible but it's hard with the circumstances, it might've seemed off here but I assure you it will get better. Five stars to anyone who guesses who I've chosen for Amy's husband. THANKS FOR R_EADING! _


	2. new beginnings

Sheldon Cooper had been interested in trains ever since he was born. There was something about them that he found fascinating. He looked forward to work as a train conductor every day, and he did enjoy working with Rajesh, the train driver at times. When he wasn't being annoying towards Sheldon. Sheldon had first got a job on the trains when he was 11; he was hired to put the coals in the fire to keep the engine running, and ever since then it had stuck. He was promoted to train conductor, and it was the greatest job ever.

Rajesh's family owned the train lines, and all the trains. Rajesh shared a love of trains with Sheldon, and volunteered to drive the train for his Father. They were very rich, unlike the Coopers, Sheldon came from quite a poor family and he gave quite a lot of his wages to his family, to support them. Sheldon had moved out of his family's home to live with Rajesh, he simply wanted more independence. Sheldon visited his family on a regular basis though. No-one could make him feel like his Mee-Maw did.

Sheldon had very little companions, actually outside of his family Raj was his only friend. Raj had told him before, that it's a lonely world in the train industry and Sheldon agreed, but enjoyed it, he enjoyed his own company. There were the passengers but they rarely spoke with him, he just took their tickets and smiled at them. He felt warm inside, when somebody new got on the train. When somebody took interest in his job, when they took interest in him. He didn't know why, but he felt a little less lonely.

Sometimes at night Sheldon would look up at the stars, and find himself fascinated by them. He knew the names of the stars, and he wished his family could've afforded for him to go to school and study more about the universe. Sheldon visits the library sometimes to look for books about it, but it isn't enough, the library has very limited resources and he's read them all.

Sheldon had never been in a relationship, but he had thought about it numerous times. He didn't have time for one, naturally with him being on the train for 16 hours a day. He wasn't completely opposed to being in one or being with somebody but as the days went on, he realized he would just be better off on his own. Well, with Raj.

Sheldon didn't care for the Royal families that were around his area, there were a few and he and Raj had a feud with a certain family. They weren't allowed to ride the trains anymore because of what happened. They were banned.

Sheldon was having a great day, on the train. Smiling at the passengers whilst he checked their tickets, there were a few new faces and that made him smile, knowing that business is well.

* * *

"Greetings," Sheldon said to a passenger as he ripped their ticket. "Good, day to you sir."

"Ticket please," He asked to the girl who just got on, she looked a bit dazed, and a bit lost. She passed him her ticket, "Thank you." He smiled at her.

"May I ask your name?" She asked. Sheldon was surprised; no-one usually took interest in his personal details such as his name. Maybe she just felt more comfortable knowing his name, she did look lost.

He nodded back at her, smiling lightly. "Conductor Sheldon Cooper," He told her. "At your service." He added for effect.

She smiled back at him, "Thank you, my name is Pri"-she decided she would not inform him of her status-"- Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler. Please take a seat, as we are going to leave shortly." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Sheldon Cooper. Your Mother said hello." Amy told him. Sheldon looked confused; she decided to inform him what happened. "I passed her in the village whilst looking for the station, I asked for directions and she told me to tell you hello."

"Ah, well thank you for passing on the message." He guided her to a seat.

"Thank you for your service, ." She smiled, "Perhaps we could talk again?"

"I don't know if I have time for a relationship with somebody outside the business." He informed her.

"Oh, well…it was nice meeting you." She said, taking her seat.

"You too." Sheldon said, and he was off.

* * *

"Ahhhhh," Sheldon said as he sat down.

Sheldon was sitting in his favourite place, his spot on the train. It was ideally located, not too far from the doors but not close enough to feel a draft. Close enough to the emergency bell and exits, close enough to Raj. It was perfect. He had spent some time trying to find it.

"Sheldon come here!" An Indian voice shouted.

Sheldon walked to Raj in the control station, "What do you need, Raj?"

"I have some exciting news to tell you dude!" He smiled

"What is it? Now, I never guess. Just tell me." Sheldon frowned.

"I didn't ask you to guess." Raj smiled. "Anywa-"

"Well, in usual conversations between homo sapiens one person will inform the other they have news and ask the other to guess. I just don't follow that social convention of guessing." Sheldon explained.

"Okay, whatever dude." Raj sighed, "I'm getting married."

"To whom, may I ask?" Sheldon asked, expecting Raj to say something like he is getting married to the summer, he always said sappy things like that, usually followed by tears on his part. "The beautiful ocean?"

"No, I'm being serious this time… it's an arranged marriage, I don't know the girl yet but my parents have talked to her parents and you know, a cow later…" Raj started to burst out in tears, "A co-, a cow later I have a … I have a wife."

"Oh dear Lord, Raj." Sheldon sighed, "Can you never control your emotions?"

"But…Sheldon, it's completely necessary!" Raj wailed. "I'm getting married! Maybe even children! A lover!"

"Congratulations, Raj." Sheldon said, "I am happy for you."

"Thank you!" Raj said, wiping his tears. "Come here, buddy." Raj brought Sheldon into a hug. Sheldon felt uncomfortable, but maybe it would get Raj to stop wailing so, he patted Raj on the back.

Raj didn't let go of Sheldon yet though, he pulled out of the hug but he still was looking Sheldon in the eyes. "Dude! You're going to be my best man."

"Can you please let me go, Raj?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh… of course, sorry I'm just excited." Raj smiled, letting him go.

"Well, one does tend to get excited when they receive news of getting married." Sheldon said.

"You'll be my best man, right?" Raj asked.

"Of course, Raj." Sheldon sighed, he didn't really want to be that much but he and Raj had been friends since they were children and he was his only friend, he couldn't say no.

"Are you going to bring a lady?" Raj asked, suggestively.

"I don't know any "ladies" as you put it." Sheldon said, as it was obvious. "You know that you are my only companion."

"Maybe you could find somebody? Your Mother might know somebody, or I could find you somebody." Raj suggested.

"I hardly think so." Sheldon pondered, "Is it a non-optional social convention to bring a lady to a wedding?" He sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Raj said, he didn't want his best-man not to have a date.

"Well…" Sheldon stopped for a moment, "A lady got on the train today and said she would like to talk to me again, do you think she would be viable?"

Sheldon thought, he could talk to her at Raj's wedding and then never have to talk to her again, and that would satisfy her and him, and Raj.

"What? Who is she?" Raj looked befuddled, _someone taking interest in Sheldon?_

"She told me her name was Amy." Sheldon explained, "I'm not sure why she would want to talk with me further, but I explained to her that I simply don't ha-"He was cut off.

"Tell me more, about what she said to you man." Raj requested.

"Fine." Sheldon went on to explain the whole conversation, every word. He had an eidetic memory and used it for good only.

"It sounds like to me, like she digs you!" Raj was awe-struck.

"I highly doubt it." Sheldon assured him.

"Whatever, you should see if she's still there and tell her you have rethought her request to talk to you more." Raj explained. "Would you rather your Mother set you up with somebody?"

"Oh dear God, no." Sheldon was even frightened at the thought. His Mother had set up his brother with somebody and Sheldon did not get on with her at all.

"Go on, Romeo." Raj winked at him.

"Hardly." Sheldon sighed, walking out.

Raj watched as Sheldon went out. It was almost time to stop the train for the night, already. Time does fly.

He let out a little tear; he still couldn't believe he was going to get married. At least Sheldon wasn't there to complain about his outburst

* * *

_The town looks beautiful at night._

Amy was currently looking out the window on the train; she had been reflecting a lot whilst she was on the train. The clickety clack of the steel wheels really does that to a person.

She started to realize this was probably a terrible idea, she shouldn't of run away. She should've just accepted her life, she was going to get married to somebody she didn't care for and that was it. That was her sad life. It was her destiny, written before she was born.

As it was coming to the night, she regretted running away more. She knew the train was going to terminate soon and she had no-where to go. She would just have to live on the streets for one night, she supposed. That didn't sound very flattering at all. There were mean people on the streets, just looking for somebody like her to crush.

She started shaking nervously, she should've never left.

* * *

The train was nearly at its final destination for the day, Sheldon and Raj would go home together, get some dinner and have sleep before they would have to get back on early in the morning to clean the train for the next day. It was a routine Sheldon liked. On Tuesday's which it was today, Sheldon and Raj went to a local restaurant. Sheldon really liked the food there, and the service was somewhat admirable. At least the servers knew what it was like to work a late shift like Sheldon.

Sheldon was checking each cabin of the train, as it was reaching its final destination he was double checking everybody's tickets because sometimes people snuck on and that pissed Sheldon off to a huge extent. He and Raj worked hard, and didn't get enough appreciation. Sheldon frowned.

They were finally reaching their last destination, "LAST STOP." Sheldon shouted.

The passengers started to exit the train; Sheldon was waving good-bye at them, telling them to have a nice night, like he had been taught to.

After about 10 minutes Sheldon began switching the lamps off in the train, leading his way back to Raj so they could lock up and head off for the night. But somebody was still on the train.

"Miss, you must get off the train." Sheldon explained, "This is the final destination, and I would like to get home on time."

Amy looked up at him, and started to cry. _Oh dear Lord,_ Sheldon thought.

"Why are you crying?" Sheldon asked, sighing.

"I have no-where to go." She sobbed. This really was a bad idea.

"Surely you have a home to go to, you look well dressed." He explained.

"Today, I ran away from home. It was a bad decision, but I don't want to go back. I really don't." She bawled.

Luckily Sheldon had pro-long exposure to Raj to not be too uncomfortable in these situations. He knew how to handle them, well.

"There, there." Sheldon said, patting her on the back. "Sheldon's here."

She looked up at him in confusion, with her damp eyes, tears still falling.

Or maybe…not so well.

Sheldon pondered for a moment, let out a huge sigh and thought he probably would regret this. "Would you like to stay in my home, for tonight?"

"Well, if it isn't an imposition." Amy wondered what her father would think. "Actually, I don't know."

"Well, it's either that or the streets." Sheldon told her.

"Okay, thank you very much. I don't know how I will repay you." She smiled at him.

"I'm sure there's a way." Sheldon said.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy walked up to Raj's control station.

"Raj, I hope you don't mind but we are bringing a visitor home with us, she has nowhere to spend the night and I opened up our home for her, for this one-time exception only. I will pay all fines in the roommate agreement." Sheldon explained.

"Hello, Raj." Amy smiled and waved at him, "I'm Amy."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I got stuck. Also, I'm stuck again with Raj's mutism I was going to write that he doesn't know about it, but then he finds out at his wedding but now Amy's there I want him to be able to communicate with her… and I still want him to get married, sob. Maybe I could just pretend for this story that it isn't there, but is that bad? Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!


	3. buddy

When Raj was 5 years old, he had trouble playing with the other girls in the town. He couldn't speak to them; he got too nervous and even wet himself around them. All the children laughed at him and that just made him feel like a freak, alone, ashamed. Why couldn't he play with the girls like the other boys?

"Daddy," Raj cried. "Why can't I talk to the girls?"

"What do you mean Raj? You have no problem talking to your sisters." He answered.

"The girls outside, I can't talk to them... I can't, it's too scary and I pee myself." Raj bawled, falling into his Fathers knees.

Raj's Father looked, befuddled. "Raj, all boys get nervous around girls sometimes, especially when they're pretty."

"No, Dad this is different!" He exclaimed, "The other boys… they can talk to the girls, and not pee around them! I wanna speak to the girls!"

"Don't worry Raj, you'll be fine… now leave Daddy alone he has to work." He sighed.

Raj looked at his father, and ran away.

* * *

The next instance when Raj's problem surfaced was when he first went to school (they could afford it, they were filthy stinkin' rich), the teachers had asked Raj's parents to come in. He had trouble speaking in class, in front of the girls and the women teachers. He still peed himself too. School was hell for Raj.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Koothrappali, I have major concerns for your child." Raj's tutor informed them.

"Explain your concerns." requested.

"Your child has extreme difficulty making friends, and in class when a teacher asks him a question he doesn't respond. He told me personally that he has problems talking to the girls." He said.

"Oh, well he has talked to me about this before.." sighed, "I thought he was just being a boy."

"What?" Mrs. Koothrappali asked.

"It wasn't that long ago but Rajesh told me that he had difficulty talking to the girls, and that he often urinated around them." He explained.

"Ah, that was my other concern." The tutor said.

"He is wetting himself?" Raj's Mother asked.

"Quite often, I haven't seen anything like it." He told her.

"Do you suggest any solutions to the problem?" asked.

The tutor had recommended they go to get Raj diagnosed and see where they can go from there.

* * *

Raj was diagnosed with selective gender mutism not long after and went through years of therapy to come over his fear of women. It was still a work in progress but he could generally talk to women now. Sometimes he still felt nervous around them, but there was no more peeing or fainting. Raj had little dates though; he had one or two girlfriends in his whole life. He figured he would just be lonely, until that was his parents chose a wife for him. Raj felt it was a blessing from the Gods. He truly couldn't wait to get married; he wanted it to happen as fast as possible. He thought Sheldon would make a great best man.

Sometimes Raj worried about Sheldon, he worried that he would be alone forever. Especially since Raj got the news about getting married he started to worry about Sheldon more, Raj assumed he would go and live with his wife. He didn't want Sheldon to be around. Raj knew that Sheldon wasn't very rich, he didn't have much money at all, he wasn't sure that he could live alone. Raj wondered if his parents could get Sheldon a wife too, preferably a wife from a rich family. Raj also knew Sheldon's family weren't rich either. Maybe Sheldon would just have to live with him until the day he died, or the day that Raj killed him.

Raj thought Sheldon would appreciate having a wife too, he had never seen Sheldon with a girl but he knew that deep down he had love in him. Sheldon had shown his loving side over the years that Raj knew him many times.

Raj had met Sheldon when he was 13 and they had become friends ever since. Raj got Sheldon into the business giving him a job as being the conductor, Raj remembered how happy Sheldon was when he offered him the job. He had never really seen him that happy before. When Raj and Sheldon were younger they used to play on the train together, they planned their future on the train together. Sheldon doubted he would ever get a job on Raj's train, but Raj promised him. He never broke that promise.

Now Raj and Sheldon had been working and living together for nearly 15 years now, it didn't feel that long to either of them. Sheldon was sure that he couldn't see himself being anywhere else but with Raj, they would have a never ending friendship but he started to worry …now that Raj was getting married. Would their friendship be over?

* * *

Sheldon, Raj and Amy were walking through the town it was late at night and Sheldon and Raj usually went to get dinner together and then go home to bed. Tonight they had Amy with them, so Sheldon wondered if they would just do the same or if it would be different but they would include her.

"How far do you live from here?" Amy asked.

"Not too far," Raj explained, "But we are going for dinner first."

"Oh, okay. That sounds nice." She smiled.

Amy had never walked through the town at night before, at least not without her parents and she couldn't remember the last time she did. She was feeling a bit scared and uneasy in the dark. Her parents had always told her that she should never go out by herself, especially in the night because somebody would attack her, or rob her of her things. She believed they just didn't want her to mingle with the "peasants" but now that she was out here she felt vulnerable even though she was with Sheldon and Raj. But she didn't really know them yet, and wasn't sure whether they were out to get her too. She thought it was an extremely nice gesture for them to open up their hope for her, but she wasn't going to trust them 100% until she had got there, and slept without anything of hers being gone.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Raj asked.

Amy hesitated, "I'm fine, just a bit cold…and scared."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"I just rarely come to the town at night; I don't know what's out here." She explained.

"Well, not much at this time. Perhaps a few hobos or a few late night workers." Sheldon said, "Raj and I come out at this time every night, we've seen it all... and there's not much to see."

"That's reassuring; my parents have told me dark things about the town." Amy frowned.

"Like what?" Raj asked.

"Well, that there are evil people out here wanting to steal my things, or attack me." Amy explained, looking more afraid than ever.

"Well in my whole life, I have yet to experience that." Sheldon smiled at her. "Also, I do not know of any tales in which that has happened to anyone."

"It's not like you know that many people dude." Raj said.

"Raj, I was trying to comfort Amy." Sheldon frowned, "And I think I was doing a good job."

Amy smiled at him, "Thank you."

Raj, Amy and Sheldon were sitting in the only restaurant open at this time and the one that Raj and Sheldon went to a lot, the staff knew them by name.

"Well this place is lovely." Amy said.

"Have you never been here before?" Raj asked.

"No, I haven't really seen that much around here." Amy explained.

"Why not? Do you live here?" He asked.

"Uh, I do live here but not _here._" She started to wonder if she should just tell them.

_No._

Sheldon and Raj shared confused looks, "My parents don't let me go out much, or at all really." She explained, it wasn't a complete lie. It wasn't really a lie at all.

"Is that the reason you left?" Sheldon asked. Raj frowned at him.

"Yes….I suppose and they, they want me to get married." Amy burst into tears.

Raj and Sheldon just got ten time more confused, they thought marriage was a good thing.

"I don't understand." Sheldon said.

"I don't want to get married," She bawled.

"But why not? I'm getting married; I'm excited it's a blessing." Raj smiled.

"No, no." Amy sniffled. "Marriage itself isn't what I'm upset about, it's the fact that I won't know who I'm marrying until it happens."

"Maybe you're getting married to Raj?" Sheldon suggested. "He doesn't know his wife either."

"I doubt it; he doesn't seem like the type my parents would go for." Amy assured.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Raj asked.

"Nothing that I am yet aware of, I just don't see you as something my parents have their eye on. Trust me; I would rather marry you than whatever they've got set for me." Amy sighed.

"I think my family have chosen an Indian lady for me." Raj told her.

Amy shuddered at the word chosen. "Does it not upset you that you will not know her beforehand?"

"Not really, man I mean I have no chance in getting married if it wasn't arranged." Raj felt sudden sadness.

"I am sure you do, you seem kind enough." Amy explained.

"No, dude seriously, I only have like one friend I have no chance meeting an actual girl who will like me." Raj said, almost tearing up himself.

"Contain yourself Raj!" Sheldon said, "I don't know if I can handle two criers at one time."

"Dude, you know me… I cry at everything." Raj said.

"Yes, and it's rather unsettling. You might have a problem." Sheldon said, like Raj hadn't heard this 134 times before.

"Don't change me, bro." Raj smiled.

"Sheldon are you married?" Amy asked.

"No, and I have no intentions to get married." He explained.

"You are totally get married, Sheldon. One day, I promise man." Raj smiled.

"I don't need to get married, I am perfectly fine alone." Sheldon assured.

"I only find the need to get married if you find somebody you are deeply in love with and you would like to celebrate it." Amy said. "I would rather be alone than be forced into marriage, no offense to Raj."

"That was beautiful." Raj smiled. "I have given up trying to find love though, Amy. I wish you luck."

"Thank you," She said. "My friends got into an arranged marriage and they are happier than ever, I wish you happiness."

"Would you like to attend my wedding?" Raj asked, boldly.

"Uh, I am unsure we have only just met each other." She explained.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Raj persuaded, "You'll have a good time."

"When is it?" Amy asked.

"Not too long, I'll find a way to send you the details, honey." Raj informed Amy.

"Okay, I will attend." She assumed she could go for the party. "Great, I guess I am going to be there then." She smiled at him.

"Awesome, you can be Sheldon's date. He needs a date." Raj explained.

"What?" Sheldon and Amy asked at the same time.

* * *

After a long talk about how Raj can't just assume Amy will be Sheldon's date and Raj gushing how he think they'd be cool together and he can't let his best man down, he needs a date. Sheldon and Amy decided they would go together anyway, (it was Sheldon's original intention to ask her anyhow to avoid being set up with somebody by his Mother, but he didn't appreciate Raj's input) because either of them wouldn't be able to find somebody else to go with.

Amy insisted that she would pay for their dinner as a thank you for letting her stay over at their place for the night. Sheldon and Raj protested but they saw how much money she really had and were shocked, and knew she could afford it. They thanked her, she insisted that they needn't thank her.

All three of them walked into Sheldon and Raj's house, it was a small place with two apartments and not much room for anything really, and Sheldon and Raj spent most of their time on the trains and didn't need a bigger place for anything so they didn't feel the need to spend it. Even though money was no object for Raj's family, he would rather just stay on the train with Sheldon.

"Welcome to the Cooper- Koothrappali residence." Sheldon said.

"Well..." Amy paused, "It's certainly cute."

"Thanks, Amy." Raj said. "I'll get you a pillow and some blankets." Raj went to get some from the closet.

"Thanks for letting me stay here; you don't know how much I really appreciate it." She smiled at Sheldon.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"So, she said do you still not want to be friends?" She asked.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be friends, I said I don't have time for another friend. The statement still stands." He explained.

"I'm sure I can find a place in your life." Amy smiled at him.

"I don't see it, but if you can find a way then I am not opposed to being your friend." He shrugged.

"Okay, buddy." She laughed at him. Sheldon found himself smiling back at her.

Raj caught them smiling at each-other and smiled himself. "Here you go Amy, I know this isn't luxury but I apologize for that."

"No, you needn't apologize. This is great. Thank you again." Amy said.

"It's fine Amy." Raj assured her, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Raj."

"Amy." Sheldon said.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"May I recommend sleeping with your head opposite the door." Sheldon said, "It is the safest way to keep away from terrifying things in the night such marauders."

"Of course, thank you for that." She said, arranging the cushions.

"Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning Sheldon and Raj woke up really early ready to set up the train for another day, but Amy was still sleeping.

"What should we do?" Sheldon asked.

"I think we should leave her." Raj said, "No-one likes to be woken up."

"But we won't be here when she wakes up." Sheldon explained.

"True but I don't know, she looks so peaceful." Raj said.

Sheldon sighed, "Should we just leave a note?"

"Okay." Raj sighed.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! ILY.


End file.
